Fire Energy (TCG)
}} |cardno=98/102|jpexpansion= }} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=4}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=8}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=11}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=28}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=31}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=33}} |cardno=126/130}} |cardno=128/132}} |cardno=128/132}} |cardno=107/111}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=5}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=14}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=17}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=19}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=25}} |jphalfdeck= }} |cardno=161/165|jpdeck= }} |cardno=108/109}} |cardno=10/10}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=012/015}} |jpcardno=013/015}} |jpcardno=014/015}} |jpcardno=015/015}} |cardno=11/12}} |jpcardno=056/PCG-P}} |rarity= |cardno=102/106}} |jphalfdeck=Torchic Quarter Deck|jpcardno=010/015}} |jphalfdeck=Torchic Quarter Deck|jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=012/015}} |jpcardno=013/015}} |jpcardno=014/015}} |jphalfdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=010/015}} |jphalfdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=011/015}} |jphalfdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=012/015}} |jphalfdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=013/015}} |rarity= |cardno=106/110}} }} |rarity= |cardno=104/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=104/108}} |rarity= |cardno=124/130|jpdeckkit= }} |jpcardno=023/DPt-P}} |jpcardno=012/L-P}} }} |rarity= |cardno=116/123|jpexpansion= }} |jphalfdeck=Magmortar Battle Strength Deck}} |cardno=89/95}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=106/114|jphalfdeck= }} |jpcardno=014/BW-P}} |jpdeck=Victini Formation Deck}} |jpcardno=084/BW-P}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck}} }} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Tornadus Half Deck}} |jpcardno=130/BW-P}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck}} }} }} |jpcardno=222/BW-P}} |jphalfdeck=Fennekin Half Deck}} }} |cardno=133/146}} }} }} |jphalfdeck=Emboar-EX Half Deck}} }} |rarity= |cardno=76/83|jpexpansion= }} }} |rarity= |cardno=92/108|jpexpansion= }} |jpexpansion= }} }} }} |rarity= |cardno=167/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=064/051}} |jpcardno=129/SM-P}} |jpcardno=173/SM-P}} |jpcardno=174/SM-P}} |jpcardno=183/SM-P}} |jpexpansion= |jpdeck=Flareon-GX Starter Set Fire}} }} Fire Energy (Japanese: 炎エネルギー Fire Energy) is a which provides one Energy ( ). This can be attached to Pokémon cards and used to power moves with Fire or Energy requirements. Release information As one of the original Basic Energy cards, Fire Energy was released at the very beginning of the Trading Card Game in the in Japan and internationally. International prints were numbered while the Japanese prints were unnumbered. The first numbered Japanese prints of the original card design were part of the Squirtle Deck of the . Cards in the Intro Pack were reprints that retained their original numbering and expansion symbols but had an additional symbol and number to properly order the decks; six of these were Fire Energy. The , , , and expansions all reprinted this card. In Japan, the included five reprints within the Chikorita Half Deck and had a similar numbering scheme as the Intro Pack. For the Pokémon VS Era, the basic card layout was altered. The only releases using this layout was the Japanese deck and the expansion. While it has no visible difference from the Japanese print, the included this card. The half deck was only given to participants in the Tropical Mega Battle and 2002 World Championships. The first unnumbered international print as well as first Holofoil print of Fire Energy was a participation reward during the February 2002 Energize Your Game season. With the invention of the e-Reader, the Trading Card Game adopted a new card layout to utilize the machine. Fire Energy was printed with this layout in the , first released in the Japanese . A Holofoil version was released in the Japanese . Starting with the EX Series, Basic Energies dropped the e-Reader strips but retained the symbol in the bottom left corner. This card was printed in this style in the expansion. The e-Reader symbol was later dropped starting with the reprint in the ; this also affected the later EX Ruby & Sapphire prints included in EX FireRed & LeafGreen and EX Team Rocket Returns s. In Japan, Fire Energy was reprinted with new artwork in the . However, international sets would not adopt this artwork for several years, with the reprint in the using the old artwork. The EX Ruby & Sapphire print had a variant with the logo stamped to the top left of the card that was given to Pokémon Professors during the 2004-2005 league cycle. In Japan, another print of Fire Energy with the new artwork was released as one of the . This card received new artwork in the expansion. In Japan, the Fire Quick Construction Pack print was reprinted in the Torchic Quarter Deck of the , the , and the Mightyena Quarter Deck of the . Yet another reprint with new artwork was included in the expansion. A Holofoil Fire Energy utilizing the EX Trainer Kit print's design was given out to participants of the 2006-2007 Pokémon League cycle. In Japan, the start of the DP Era brought with it another Energy card redesign, which saw its first use in the . A variant was given out at Gym Challenge events in December 2006. This version has the Gym Challenge logo in the bottom right corner of the card. The artwork originally seen on the Fire Quick Construction Pack print was then finally released in English in the expansion. This expansion inspired the release of the in Japan, which included this card. With the international game entering the DP Series, the Entry Pack print was printed in English in the expansion. An unnumbered Crosshatch Holo print was a participation prize during the 2007-2008 Pokémon League cycle. This print features the logo in the top left corner of the card. In Japan, Cosmos Holo reprints of this card were prizes at Gym Challenge events in 2009. Due to the card game changing Eras in the middle of the cycle, one print is a and the other is a . In Japan, the included a reprint of Fire Energy with unique artwork never seen outside the pack. A Crosshatch Holo Fire Energy was again a prize in a Pokémon League cycle, though with the changeover from Organized Play to Play! Pokémon in 2009, the stamp was changed to match the logo and was placed in the bottom right corner. With the transition to the HeartGold & Soulsilver Series, Basic Energies saw another redesign, though this time each type was given unique background art. These were first included in the expansion, previously released in the Japanese . The Magmortar Battle Strength Deck of the included a print that removed the background art but retained the card layout redesign. The HGSS print was reprinted in the as a Holofoil card. Fire Energy was reprinted with new artwork in the Tepig Half Deck of the Japanese , with multiple prints each bearing a different number to organize the half deck. This print was included in the expansion, having been previously reprinted in the in Japan. It was reprinted as one of the included in card packs given out during the February 2011 Gym Challenge. It has the Gym Challenge logo in the bottom right corner. It saw another reprint in the Victini Formation Deck of the and again as another BW-P card, this time as a winner prize at the Summer Carnival in July 2011. Like the previous promo, it has the logo for the event in the bottom right. In Japan, unnumbered reprints bearing their respective sets' expansion symbols were included in the , , , and Tornadus Half Deck of the . A Holo version of the Black & White print was the prize for the November 2011 Basic Season cycle of the Pokémon League. Like previous versions, the Play! Pokémon logo is in the bottom right corner. A Crosshatch Holo variant of the Call of Legends print was later a prize for the 2011-2012 Pokémon League cycle, bearing the Play! Pokémon logo in the bottom right corner. This card was reprinted as another BW-P promo, this time available in card packs given out at the March 2012 and September 2012 Gym Challenges. Again, the Gym Challenge logo is stamped in the bottom right. Further unnumbered but symboled Japanese reprints were included in the , , and expansion before a final BW-P reprint with a stamp for the event was the participation prize for the Battle Carnival Spring 2013. The saw new artwork for Fire Energy, which made its way into the English expansion. But not before an unnumbered with a stamp was released in the in December 2013. In Japan, this card was reprinted: in the ; as unnumbered XY-P promos in May-July 2014 and February-March 2015 Pokémon Card Gym packs; as an unnumbered XY-P promo that was a prize for competing in 5 on 5 Battles at the Lizardon Mega Battle in May 2014, featuring the event's logo in the bottom right; as another unnumbered XY-P promo in Pokémon Center Crisis Battle packs in January 2015; and in the ; in the Emboar-EX Half Deck of the ; and in the . A reprint with new artwork was released as an unnumbered XY-P promo available in May-July 2015 Pokémon Card Gym packs and later was a participation prize for the Pokémon Card Gym from August to October 2016. This print was released in English in the expansion. The included a Mirror Reverse Holo reprint of Fire Energy with unique artwork. An unnumbered Holo version of the XY print was included in the . To celebrate the 20th Anniversary of Pokémon, Cosmos Holofoil Basic Energy cards bearing the original layout were given out as prizes for three straight wins at the 20th Anniversary Festa held in October 2016. This print was then included in the expansion. The Sun & Moon Series brought with it another Energy card design. For the first time, Basic Energy cards in English sets were completely unnumbered and included in every expansion starting with , matching the unnumbered Energies being released in Japanese products such as the . A Mirror Reverse Holofoil reprint of this card was included in the Japanese . An unnumbered, Mirror Holo reprint was one of the prizes available from the . Fire Energy was then released as a for the first time, in the expansion, previously released in the expansion in Japan. This print features unique artwork. This card was reprinted as a SM-P promo numbered 129/SM-P and was given out at as a Play Point prize at several events: at the Champion's League 2018 Yokohama for four points; at the Champion's League 2018 1st Certified Tournament for 12 points; and at the Champion's League 2018 Nagoya/Kyoto, Pokémon Japan Championsips 2018, Champion's League 2019 Tokyo, and Champion's League 2019 Certified Tournament for six points. It features the Champion's League 2018 logo in the bottom right corner of the card. The prints of Fire Energy included in packs were Holofoil. Two more SM-P promos, 173/SM-P and 174/SM-P, were available from special packs given to customers of stores who bought five booster packs of or starting December 8, 2017. 174 is Holofoil while 173 is not, and both have the 7-Eleven logo stamped in the bottom right corner. A final SM-P promo was the participation prize for the Pokémon Card Station: Pokémon Card Game Classroom in 2017. A new unnumbered print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Gallery print |image3=FireEnergyExpedition161.jpg |caption3= print |image4=FireEnergyEXRubySapphire108.jpg |caption4= print |image5=FireEnergyHalfDeckLatias.jpg |caption5= print |image6=FireEnergyEXEmerald102.jpg |caption6= print |image7=FireEnergyEXHolonPhantoms106.jpg |caption7= print |image8=FireEnergyEXPowerKeepers104.jpg |caption8= print |image9=FireDiamondPearl124.jpg |caption9= print |image10=FireEnergyMovieRandomPack.jpg |caption10= print |image11=FireEnergyHeartGoldSoulSilver116.jpg |caption11= print |image12=FireEnergyBlackWhite106.jpg |caption12= print |image13=FireEnergyXY133.jpg |caption13= print |image14=FireEnergyGenerations76.jpg |caption14= print |image15=FireEnergyPremiumChampionPack.jpg |caption15= print |image16=FireEnergyEvolutions92.jpg |caption16= print |image17=FireEnergySunMoon.jpg |caption17= print |image18=FireEnergyBurningShadows167.jpg |caption18= print }} print }} Trivia * Prior to the , all prints of this card credited Keiji Kinebuchi as its illustrator. The Expedition print, as well as all subsequent prints, did not list an illustrator credit. * The background for the HeartGold & SoulSilver variant has an outline of and the Bell Tower. Origin Category:Basic Energy cards Category:Base Set cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Gym Heroes cards Category:Gym Challenge cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:PCG-P Promotional cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Virizion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:XY cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Generations cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Cards with unknown illustrators Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Feuer-Energie (TCG) es:Energía fuego (TCG) fr:Énergie Feu (Set de Base 98) it:Energia Fuoco (GCC) ja:基本炎エネルギー zh:基本火能量（集换式卡片）